


Let's Go in the Garden

by themysteriousarthur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriousarthur/pseuds/themysteriousarthur
Summary: Jerry and Ralph are child hood friends, Jerry lives with his parents while Ralph lives with Kara, Alice, Luther At Rose's home. Jerry had been developing a crush on Ralph since middle school, Ralph's crush developed in their freshman year.This is a bad summary but Im just giving slight info youll have to read to find out more.Some headcanons are in here, and some canon stuff is either here or not depending on how the story goes. [canon as in relationships, backstory, and personality]





	1. Junior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of junior year

The sound of footsteps could be heard in the Bosch household as the family hurried to get ready. Jerry on the other hand was tucked away in his room seated at his laptop chatting with Ralph as music played from his speakers. 

'So are you ready for school?'

'almost'  
'kara is warming up the car'

'Sounds cool Ralph. You still coming over tonight? Mom is making chicken for dinner.'

'yeah'  
'kara is calling see you soon'

'Ok, see you soon.'

[Ralph is Offline]  
[Jerry is Offline]

"Jerry, if you don't hurry your brothers will finish breakfast!" his mom called

"Coming!" He grabbed his bag and slide on his shoes before rushing out the room and to the kitchen. He grabbed a plate, before his brothers could reach for his bacon, and stood over the sink as he ate.

"Slow down Jer the bus won't be here for another thirty minutes." Jeremiah said

"He's hurrying cause Ralph is giving him a ride" Jerome teased, earning a laugh from Jeremiah. Jerry rolled his eyes as he rinsed off his plate and drank his milk. As he dried his hands a honking horn could be heard from the drive way.

"That's me! I'll see you two later." He rushed to the door giving his mom a hug before running outside. He hoped into the back seat next to Alice, with Ralph on the other side. Ralph waved at him showing a cheerful grin, Jerry waved back before placing his bag at his feet. 

"Good morning Jerry" Alice greeted holding her stuffed fox.  
"Good morning Alice. Excited for seventh grade?" He pulled out his phone and began to text Ralph, he wasn't one to really talk around others.

'Hey' 

Ralph's phone dinged, he pulled it out of his bag and smiled before texting back.

'Hello Jerry, you look nice today'

'Thanks.' 

Jerry looked at Ralph, blush crept onto his face as he noticed what Ralph was wearing. Over the summer Ralph went with Jerry's family to an amusement park called Pirates Cove. Ralph wanted to buy something for Jerry and he ended buying two shirts, one for each other. Jerry's said Captain and Ralph's said First Mate. It wasn't much but Jerry loved the gift, the rest of their time there he could only think about Ralph becoming his "First Mate" one day. 

'I see you're wearing your shirt. No jacket?'

Ralph normally wore one to hide the scaring on his arms and hands.

'It is in my backpack, Kara said I should work on becoming comfortable with them, so I am trying'

Jerry smiled a bit, Kara was always helping Ralph every since the two met. The car soon came to a stop out front Alice's school, she climbed over Jerry wishing them all a good day and they wished her the same. Once she walked inside the group continued onto school, Kara and Luther talked about classes while Jerry and Ralph just talk on their phones. A few moments later and they arrived, parking and getting out they walked to the front picking up their schedules and heading inside to find their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short for a first chapter, hope you enjoyed I didn't feel like sending this to my friend to edit so rip


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a nice lunch to relax with your friends.
> 
> [small chapter again, planning out the third which should be longer!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter came out sooner than I thought it would, I am not sure why it is paragraphed but Im fixing it now.
> 
> Edit: doesnt seem like i can fix it, weird. sorry yall
> 
> Edit 2: FIXED

Kara's car pulled up to the Chicken Feed followed by North's. Once both parked all the teens filed out, the owner of the small food truck smiled.

"Well if it isn't my troublesome usuals, good to you see all." 

They smiled and greeted the man ordering their same orders from the past few years. Connor and him talked about Hank and catch up while they waited for their food. North and Markus carried the food over to the tables to hand it out. Jerry stood at a table with Ralph who had brought a lunch that contained chicken salad, apples, and a soda. 

"Did Luther pack your lunch?" 

"No, Ralph packed it." 

Ralph smiled, proud of what he did not realizing he had slipped into his old speech patterns. Jerry didn't care or mind though he knew it was Ralph's way of coping after what happened all those years ago plus it was also cute to hear him speak that way. 

"That's great Ralph, is Rose letting you cook now?" 

"Mhm, she thinks,, I am able to again." 

Ralph seemed to have paused to keep the correct speech. 

"Nice, you'll have to cook me your famous bacon and eggs from middle school." 

Jerry smiled biting into his burger. Some months ago Ralph had been cooking some lunch for him and Alice, but while he was chopping some vegetables he had one of his episodes and ending up hurting him self with the knife. It was accidental but Rose was of course worried for Ralph so she had kept him away from cooking for awhile which was a shame as Ralph loved to cook. 

"I can make your family some tomorrow if Ralph. I, stay the night." 

Jerry felt his face heat up a bit, it wasn't like Ralph had never slept at his place before but every since he came to terms with his crush on the blonde haired boy, with eyes as blue as the ocean, he always felt awkward during Ralph's nights over. 

"Yeah, I'm sure mom will be alright with it." 

Ralph smiled as he finished up his apples. Everyone started moving towards the trash cans to toss their garbage, some buying an extra drink. Jerry and Ralph made their way to the trash cans as well, Jerry decided to skip out on the extra soda to save it for a snack run tonight. 

"Alright guys, lets get going before lunch is over." 

Kara said as she and Luther went back to their car followed by the rest of their friend group. Jerry got into the back and starred out the window while Ralph listened to his music. The whole time he was thinking about what he and Ralph could do tonight seeing as it was just the first day of school. He smiled just from the idea of having time with just him and Ralph, alone. It made his face heat up again as fainted blush appeared on his cheeks. After what seemed like only seconds the cars pulled into the parking lot and everyone got out heading to their next class. Jerry waved to Ralph and North as the two went their own way, these next few hours were going to be long.


	3. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school is done, Jerry and Ralph go to his house for dinner only to be bothered by his brothers. Can Jerry survive his annoying family while battling his emotions? 
> 
> [make sure to read the notes for a quick announcement]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Update is out and ready! This may become a slow burn fic for a bit, I want to build upon this a bit more and give insight into the pasts of everyone without it being brief and quick. This chapter is like a part one cause of how long it is. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Would you guys like me to make this into a series focusing on the others as well? Meaning that they get their own stories? Or would you like me to link a google doc explaining everyones stories and relationships? Vote in the comments.

As the final bell rang everyone ran out of their classrooms and into the halls. In a matter of seconds the school was as packed as the highways during rush hour. Jerry maneuvered his way through the people avoiding shoves and thrown items, everyone was acting like it was the last day of school already. He finally made his way out of the building and over to Kara's car, he saw Kara and Luther but no Ralph. Jerry looked back at the crowd worried he may have gotten stuck until he saw North and the group walk out surrounding Ralph and Connor, the two didn't like large crowds nor shoving motions, it wasn't any surprise that the two were in a protective huddle. 

"Ralph!" 

Jerry called out as he ran over to rescue his timid friend.

"Jerry!" 

Ralph shoved past the others and ran to Jerry with a big goofy smile on his face. 

"Ready to go?"

Ralph asked as he adjusted his bag. Jerry nodded following Ralph to the car getting into the back with him. 

"We need to pick up Alice before I can drop you two off"

"Alright!" 

Ralph replied, he was happy he would be able to see Alice before going to Jerry's.

 

Kara pulled up at Alice's school. Jerry opened the door as Alice ran up allowing her to climb in.

"Hey guys" 

Simon called out and waved as he and Daniel picked up Emma, the group waved back as Kara drove off to Jerry's house. After a couple of minutes they pulled up. Jerry and Ralph got out and waved to the others in the car. 

"Call if you need anything Ralph!"

"I will Luther."

He waved again before walking into Jerry's home. The two walked up to Jerry's room and se their things on the floor before plopping onto his bed. 

"Got any homework?"

"Nope, Ralph is happy about that"

"Same here, everyone should be home soon. What do you wanna do?" 

Ralph thought about what he and Jerry could do making a 'hmm' noise. 

"Would Jerry like to go to our fort?" 

He said with an eager smile. The two had made a tree fort when they were little, and they still used it to get away from Jerry's brothers. Both ran to the backyard and climbed up the ladder until they were in the fort. It was slightly small for them to be in but nothing some adjustments wouldn't fix. Ralph grabbed a small box form a shelf and pulled out a sketchbook that he kept there. Inside were mostly drawing from his therapy sessions, he opened the book to a new page and grabbed a crayon. 

"What are you drawing?" 

Jerry asked looking over trying to see. 

"No, Jerry can't see yet" 

Ralph held the sketchbook close hiding it from Jerry's view. Jerry just laughed finding it cute. 

"Alright, I'll wait." 

Jerry sat there watching Ralph draw. He couldn't help but take in Ralph's features again, how he was focused, how he would stick his tongue out slightly, or when strands of his hair would fall on his face. Jerry blushed slightly embarrassed by how dumb he was being, to avoid any concern from Ralph he turned away and looked out the small window staring at the small neighborhood. 

"Ralph is done!" 

Jerry turned back to the other and looked at the drawing, it was of him and Ralph in their outfits for today. Jerry smiled and took the page out putting it in their scrapbook. 

"It looks great Ralph, do you wanna title it?" 

Jerry held out a marker which Ralph took and wrote on the bottom of the page 'Junior Year'. Ralph smiled at Jerry, causing the gingered male to blush again as he put the scrapbook back in its place. 

"Jerry, Ralph! You two up there?" 

Jerry poked his head out to see Jeremiah. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Mom's making dinner she said to come wash up and set the table." "Okay, be down soon!" 

Jerry and Ralph went inside, washing their hands and setting the table for everyone. Jerry's mom and Ralph spoke for a bit as he assisted her with serving the food. Jerome rushed down and took his seat followed by Jeremiah. Jerry and Ralph took their usual seats and began to eat. 

"So boys, how was school?" 

Jerome and Jeremiah spoke about their day first mentioning clubs and programs that they wanted to join. 

"Jerry? What about you?" 

"It was good, we all went to the Chicken Feed today and class wasn't much since we just went over rules and stuff." 

Ralph nodded in agreement, Jerry's father walked through the door later and sat down greeting all of them. The dinning room was filled with chatter and laughter as they all spoke of their day. 

"Alright, Jerome its your turn for dishes. Everyone else is excused." 

Ralph thanked her for the meal as Jerry and him went back to the bedroom. Jerry turned on the tv to pass the time till he would shower, the whole time he didn't even know what they were watching as all he did was stare at Ralph or go on his phone. 

"Would Jerry like to come over Friday?" 

Ralph asked with a hopeful smile. 

"Yeah, wanna see that new exhibit at the museum?" 

Jerry had heard of a new exhibit in the garden section and he knew Ralph would love it. 

"Yes! Ralph would like that" 

The two spoke of their plans before getting caught up in the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! School and Marching Band have been keeping me busy but I'm hoping to get into updating more soon and working on the second half of this chapter this weekend. As usual though, no promises. Hope you enjoyed this update please remember to vote in the comments!


End file.
